1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pots for containing plants and more particularly to expandable flower pots primarily responsive to root growth for flexing outwardly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pots have long been in use for holding and containing the root ball of plants and for supporting plants in a primarily upright position. All such prior art pots, commonly termed "flower pots", have been manufactured from clay, plastic, or a similar type of durable strong material.
Recently, some prior art pots have been manufactured out of a less durable and, in fact, biodegradable material such as pressed peat moss so that the plant and the pot can be inserted into the soil as a unit whereupon the flower pot disintegrates in time allowing the roots of the plants to expand outwardly and into the soil.
The primary disadvantage of such prior art approaches is that numerous sized pots are necessary for transplanting the plant as the plant grows from a small size such as a seedling to a full grown plant. Often, for a typical house plant, three transplantings are necessary between the seedling stage and the full grown stage. The present invention eliminates the above stages of transplanting by providng a pot that is adaptable to the different stages of growth through use of flexible accordian-like sides which expands outwardly primarily with the growth of the roots. Additional soil can be selectively added to the plant during the different stages of growth. A further advantage over prior art approaches is that during the expansion of the pot of the present invention the soil loosens and becomes aerated thereby stimulating the growth of the plant. Such advantages over prior art approaches enable plants grown in the pot of the present invention to reach maturity without the normal retardation due to transplanting and, in fact, growth is accelerated due to the aeration of the soil. The use of a single pot from the seedling stage of a later more mature stage results in a low cost advantage over prior art approaches which require multiple pots.